The present disclosure relates generally to nondestructive evaluation of materials and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in inspecting a composite structure for irregularities.
Known aircraft systems are increasingly being fabricated from composite materials. At least some structures fabricated from composite materials may undergo nondestructive evaluation and/or inspection prior to installation and/or use to ensure that irregularities, such as wrinkles, have not formed during fabrication that may affect and/or alter a mechanical property of the composite material.
One known method of inspecting such structures includes pulse-echo ultrasound and/or X-ray radiography. At least some such methods, however, include human analysis of ultrasound or X-ray images to determine the presence of an irregularity and, thus, a human error element is introduced. Moreover, at least some such methods may be tedious and/or time consuming.